Ciel's Visit
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: This story takes place in Kurushitsuji II when Ciel visits the Trancy manor. Enjoy! WARNING THERE IS YAOI MEANING BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ There will be more chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

At the quiet home of the Phantomhive Family manor sat a young child. His hair was messy and tangled from him just awakening. He sat up in his bed and swung his slim legs over the side of the mattress. His feet could not touch the floor from where he sat, due to the lack of growing he's was dully noting his butler's actions pertaining to their morning. Now the servant had to dress the boy. The boy waited until the butler finished his duty to get up. He strode out of his large comfortable room. In the hallways of the Estate were many doors and paintings on each side. Ciel only searched for one door in particular. He found it easily and opened the door to his study. His butler now stood in the corner of the room, a tray of letters in his hands.

"Sir, there is mail for you." The butler stated in a low, kind tone. His crimson eyes watched the Earl sit down. Sebastian bowed down then set the tray onto the desk placed in front of Ciel.

The young boy grabbed the sealed envelopes and tore one open. "Hmm.." His deep blue irises traveled back and forth as he read the Invitation. "It seems we're invited to a Ball at the Trancy estate." Ciel spoke plainly, hardly caring about the event. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Claude! Get ready for the get together with the Phamtomhives." The young male bosses his butler around. The demon butler bows down, "Yes your Highness." He walks away making Pumpkin Chai tea, regular cheesecake topped with strawberries, and chocolate cake with milk chocolate icing. "This is going to be great." The young blonde giggles. "You will be mine Ciel Phamtomhive." Alois licks his lips.

Ciel sighed. "It's going on in less than an hour... I suppose I can go." He leaned back in his large chair. "Ready the carriage Sebastian." The boy order. Ciel wasn't all too bothered by the urgency either. This was his slow day, he didn't mind leaving now.

Sebastian bowed once again. "Yes my lord." He turned and left to get the carriage. Once that was done the earl walked out and got into it. They got to the Trancy Manor about 20 minutes later.

Claude just finished the preparations. Setting the tea and the sweets on the table neatly trying to look professional. He hears the doorbell ring and walks up to the door open it slightly.

Beyond the large front door of the Manor of the Trancy family was Ciel in his formal clothing. The Earl didn't bother smiling to Claude who was seen peeking through. He simply stared at him with his usual grimace. "May I enter?" He asked.

Sebastian stood politely beside his master. His eyes were directly on the other man, hostile intensions were surely on his mind.

"Of course sir." He moves out of the way."Come in! Come in!" The blonde grins having their seats ready. "Eat up so we can discuss some matters." He said as he sits down on his watches Ciel like a hawk then glares at Sebastian.

The young earl didn't smile at the other. He nodded plainly and went to his seat. He sat down and crossed his legs. "What's to eat?" He asked.

Sebastian also sat down, his eyes still very focused in Claude. He knew how Claude was. How much he wanted the young master.

"Cheesecake topped with strawberry." The young blonde answered. "Please have some with Pumpkin Chai tea." He offered as he his glance back at Sebastian. "Already assuming I'm going to take your master? Heh... Clever.." The demon butler thought to himself as he looks back at Ciel staring at him.

Ciel looked at Claude and frowned. "You're pathetic.." He nodded and took a sip of the tea. "..So what are the matters you were going to talk about?"

Sebastian smirked at Claude. "You're not going to get him. Not even over my dead body."

"Ah yes... I need you to come with me to the fencing room. If you don't mind?" Alois smirks eating his cheesecake. Claude glares at Sebastian. "How funny you say that Sebastian."

"Fencing room..?" Ciel mumbled. He glanced at his butler then shrugged. "Fine." The earl got up and went over to Alois. "Show me to the room please."

Sebastian got up also and followed his master like a shadow. His crimson eyes glew brightly with rage.

"Certainly." Alois takes him to the fencing room. "Want to spare for a few minutes?" Alois asked the Earl hoping he would say yes. Claude follows them grinning slightly at Sebastian's rage. "What is there to be angry about Sebastian?" The Trancy butler asked.

Ciel again didn't find any reason not to. He nodded. "Alright. You won't win though." He smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Your confidant attitude it not a good sign. Don't you touch my young master."

"We shall see about that." The blonde gets his fencing sword and gives one to Ciel. "Who said I was going to touch your young master? Or are you just assuming?" The demon said trying to catch Sebastian off guard.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm assuming. It has happened in the past, I have reason believe you could."

Ciel took his and felt the weight of the sword. "Alright." He grinned and got into a fighting stance. "Show me what you got Alois."

"I think you are wrong Sebastian." Claude smirks in denial. "Besides, I think the boys are having fun on their play date." He looks over at him.

"Ole!" Alois gets in fighting stance. "May the best Earl win." He smirks getting ready to attack.

Ciel quickly lunged his sword at Alois, trying to aim the young male's chest. "I will not loose."

Sebastian looked back at his master and smiled. "Yes.. Well I don't see how my master enjoys visiting. But he's doing a good job at beating Alois."

Alois strikes his armpit by accident, he pulls his sword back trying to hit his chest. Claude keeps looking at them with a smirk. "Yes he is…" He starts thinking of a way to get rid of Sebastian.

Ciel avoided the other blows and leaped forward again. His sword hit the other boy's ribs and slid off. He stumbled forward. His guard now completely down. Sebastian stopped looking at the other demon. But he used hearing and smell to know that Claude was still there. "Having fun are we?" Alois smirks and keeps fighting. Claude watches.

Ciel struggled to keep up and get his guard back up. He moved swiftly on his feet and kept trying to lung at the blonde. "Heh. No, this is just a game. And I'll win." Alois smirks as he attacks Ciel.

Ciel couldn't react fast enough. He saw the sword come to him. He believed that meant he lost. But when the sword cut into his body, stabbing in his torso, he knew that this was a trick. He dropped his own sword and was in shock.

The butler gasped and ran to his master. "Sir?!" Alois grins in victory. Ciel pulled the sword out, blood dripping from his wound. He suddenly heaved and puked. Through what came out was blood. The boy shock his head and looked at Alois. "Bastard…" Sebastian growled at them and quickly picked the earl up. "We're leaving!" He scowled and made his way to the door.

"Pitty… I was having fun." The blonde flashed a wicked grin. "I see that your highness. Shall we go with plan B?" "Yes…Heh." Alois grins.

Ciel held his hand on thw would and clung to Sebastian. "G-get… Me out of here." He coughed up blood, the sword having gone through his lung and top of his intestines. Sebastian nodded to his master and ran out of the room.

Claude runs off trying to follow them without Ciel and Sebastian knowing. Alois grins at the blood stain floor. "You will be mine soon…Ciel Phamtomhive…"

The demon got out to the carriage and set Ciel inside carefully. He got up front and hot the carriage moving away quickly. Ciel let out cries of pain as the bumpy ride caused his wound to feel worse. Claude uses inhuman speed to follow them.

Ciel felt a bit strange now. Along with the pain of the wound, he felt a pulsing burning pain spreading all over his body. He writhed in the carriage until is stopped and Sebastian quickly too him out. They were back at their manor now. Sebastian carried Ciel inside, he watched how badly in pain the boy was. "Sir. You'll be fine." He said to reassure Ciel.

Claude sneaks in the Phamtomhive manor through the window of the top floor, he carefully sneaks around trying to find Ciel's room. Sebastian brings his master to his bedroom and sets him gently on the bed. The demon quickly stripped the boy and pulled out bandages wrapping then around the wound. Ciel groaned and shook hard as the pain grew unbearable. His face was pasty white and his eyes bloodshot. Every part of him hurt, he felt like his lungs were even struggling to keep up.

Claude was hiding under the bed listening to them waiting for Sebastian to leave. Sebastian frowned. He couldn't do much more… He had no pain medication on hand. He sighed. "I'm deeply sorry sir… The pain should go away in a day or so…" He turned and left the room. Ciel cried and wiggled all around on the bed. His eyes were getting blurry. Every inch of his body felt like soup being boiled in burning hot water.

Claude crawls out from under the bed quietly and swiftly smirking. "Looks like you can't do anything now…" He picks up the Phamtomhive Earl jumping out the window running to the Trancy manor quickly before Sebastian comes back to check on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel hardly noticed the new turn of events. He felt too horrible to pay attention to Claude. He couldn't help now than to wet himself and feel utterly tired and in pain. Each breath he took became shallower and weaker. "...uugghn..." Claude lays Ciel down in a spare room treating him for poison. "You will be better soon enough..." He continues treating him.  
Ciel slowly began to feel better. The burning, boiling feeling eased and he lied there Tiredly. He stared at Claude and didn't understand. "... W..whaa.." Ciel felt himself passing out as he wondered what happened.  
Claude smirks removing his glasses and sets them down. He strips the Earl then dresses him in a white button up shirt with a royal blue vest with royal blue booty shorts matching the vest. Ciel closed his eyes and was hardly conscious. But he knew he was being changed. It made him feel violated.  
Claude strokes the young Earl's hair. "Such soft hair…" He thinks to himself as he moves his hand to caresses his cheek. "Such soft skin…" He grins. "When will this young male wake up I wonder…"  
Ciel passed out for a whole five hours. When he woke up he felt weak and mushy. Like his insides decided to turn to water. He looked around slowly. "... Where.. Am I?" "Hello Ciel" Claude strokes Ciel's hair. "You're in my room." The bluenette looked at Claude and gasped. He weakly slapped the Demon's hand away. "What happened?! What was with that sword!" He groaned and felt the pain of the stab wound. "Leave me alone you bloody psychopath..! "  
"The sword? It had poison in it. The whole point of that was so you will be vulnerable now. And have your soul." The demon butler smirks. "You look very cute like this anyway." "Damn it.. " He groaned. "Go away. I'm not your meal!" He growled and tried to sit up. "Believe whatever you want to believe." Claude licks his lips holding Ciel up. Ciel trembled and stared with fear at Claude. "Back off.." He tried to push away but couldn't. Claude covers his mouth. "Shh… don't make a scene." He caresses Ciel's chest.  
Ciel blushed but really found this terrifying. He struggled and slapped the demon weakly. "Let me go..!" "Oh no.. Why should I do that?" The Trancy butler starts unbuttoning his shirt. "W-wha..!" He stared in shock. "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THIS." "You clearly do.. You just don't want to admit it.." Claude gets to the last button unbuttoning it and rubs his chest gently.  
Ciel blushed hard and shook his head. "T-this is not even right! You just want my soul. And this isn't how you do that!" He wiggled and shuddered. "Maybe I want both your soul and your body. Have you ever thought about that? Now hush and just let me do what I want to do." Claude sounded eager really wanted the young Earl. He starts kissing his neck gently moving his hand to his left nipple gently twisting it. Ciel gasped and let out a strange sound. His body trembled and he felt overpowered and unable to fight back. The boy didn't know exactly what was coming next. He'd never known what sex was or anything. He's never even been aroused before. He was scared of this feeling. "S-stop! This is sick, stop it." He spoke in a weak voice.  
Claude simply ignored the boy's cries and his hand starts wondering every inch of his upper body trying as he kisses his jawline then kisses back to his neck. He sucks on his neck giving him a hickey wanting to show that he belong to him Ciel's legs twitched as he was getting aroused. He struggled. "S-stop. Stop it."Claude moves his finger in Ciel's mouth trying to keep him quiet as he shifts his body to get on top of him kissing his chest down to his stomach licking the beautiful pale skin. He moves his fingers around his lips slowly in a circular motion. Ciel closed his eyes and held back another moan. His breathing was getting faster. He was sensitive and really liked Claude doing that with his mouth.  
Claude moves his hands down to unbuttons his pants licking his stomach as he does so. The boy opened his eyes then and gasped. He shook his head and lifted his feet. He didn't want his pants off. He didn't know what Claude wanted to do to him exactly. "Just relax young lord, you will feel great. Trust me…" Claude pushes his legs down trying to be gentle sliding his pants off grinning slightly. "Nn.." Ciel was still soft but he knew now that Claude was going to touch his privates. It made Ciel feel violated and exposed. "W-wait.." Claude pretended that he didn't hear him and rubs his crotch through his underwear gently bobbing it up and down. Ciel jolted and closed his eyes while letting out a high pitched moan. His strength was completely gone, he couldn't even struggle. His hips twitched as he slowly began getting hard. Claude grins very pleased at what he is hearing. The demon continues rubbing his crotch while licking and sucking his visible hickey.  
Ciel moved his hips in time with the rubbing. He loved the feeling but he didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to be here. For all he knows, claude will eat his soul as soon as this is done..  
"Nn...nn.." Claude kisses down his neck down to his crotch. He kisses the head then starts licking it gently.

Ciel gasped and throbbed. "O-oh.. " He lifted his hips and moaned.

Claude wraps his mouth around his cock sucking it roughly as he rubs his inner thigh.

The boy arched his back and moaned loudly. His hips gently thrusted forward. The warmth of Claude's mouth alone was enough to make ciel go crazy. "Aah..!"

Claude continues sucking him off twirling his tongue wildly. "Cum for me Ciel…" He thought to himself as he spread the young Earl's legs.

"Aah.. Nn.." He wiggled and moaned loudly. He was already pre-cumming. His body twitched from immense pleasure. "W-waait.. Aah..aah.. I-I can't.. No more.."

Claude licks the pre-cum pulling his head back. "Are you ready for something else?" He grins taking off his coat as he unbuttons his shirt.

Ciel blinked and stared. "W-wait.. N-no.. No way." He shook his head and closed his legs. He knew what was next this time.

"Too bad Ciel." Claude spread the young male's legs slipping a finger in his tight hole.

Ciel yelped and tensed up. It hurt at first until it turned into a weird pleasure. Claude continues thrusting his finger up and down a little rougher kissing his chest. Ciel moaned a bit more overwhelmed and arched his back and threw back his head. "I-it feels weird..aah.." Claude grins sliding a second finger in thrusting more rougher and quicker licking his left nipple.

The boy moaned louder and curled his toes. He moves his hands down to his member and touched himself. The feeling was somehow stronger when he felt like this.

Claude takes his fingers out. "Are you ready for the finale?" He unbuttons his pants and takes off his boxers revealing a hard member.

Ciel stared at the large hard member. He shook his head. "N-no.. That's too big.. N-no way, please don't." He wiggled away some and closed his legs again. Claude smirks and spread his legs out wide. "I'll be gentle at first." He stick his monster cock in the tight hole of the Earl thrusting slowly. Ciel groaned and struggled. "No..! Ow..! Nng.. " He forced himself to tighten up, to stop him from going in. "N-no.." Claude gets irritated. "I was going to be gentle with you, but nevermind now." He thrusts deeper in him. Ciel yelped and cried out in pain. His ass started bleeding as he tensed up more, but not on purpose. "Ow! Ow stop!" Claude pulls out noticing the blood. He takes his shirt and wipes the blood off of ass.

Ciel cried and shook. He tried to wiggle away again. "N-no more.. " "Shh… Calm down…" Claude caresses his cheek trying to calm him down. Ciel looked at Claude scared and mad. He didn't know what Claude was trying now.. But he didn't want to be hurt anymore. His stomach already hurt enough, it was even blood through the bandages. His as was sore and raw now and he felt like he could not sit without hurting. "No more... " Claude uses his shirt to wrap the bandage hoping it will help. He kisses his cheek rubbing his shoulder. Ciel slowly calmed down and held his stomach. He trembled. "... W-hy are you doing this.. " He growled. "you're.. like Alois.. You switch from hostile to caring within seconds and I can't.. I hurts.. I want to go back home.. " "You can't go home." Claude's eyes flash a bright yellow.


End file.
